coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6038 (30th May 2005)
Plot Claire's nervous as she leaves for her first day driving a bus. Leanne and Jamie are all loved up. Frankie covers for Leanne at the café so that she can spend the morning in bed with Jamie. Fred and Ciaran are bemused to discover that Charlie's taken the sofa from downstairs up to the bedroom for Shelley. Jack and Vera arrive in Formby. Vera comes on to Jack suggesting the caravan is their love nest. Jack's far less enthusiastic. Sarah asks Dev for her job back at the Corner Shop as she can't stand Diggory's letching. Cilla ties Schmeichel up outside the chip shop so that passers-by will feed him and she won't have to pay for dog food. Tyrone and Maria enjoy having No.9 to themselves. They spend the morning in bed. Deirdre and Rita think it's odd that Shelley doesn't want any visitors. Keith cons Emily into cooking for him by pretending that Craig's off his food. Rita, Blanche and Lena Thistlewood agree to go speed dating at the Weatherfield Arms. Jack releases his pigeons in Formby so they can fly home. Charlie increases his control over Shelley who sees him as her "world". Claire drives her bus down Rosamund Street and she just misses Joshua but runs over Schmeichel. Distraught Chesney cradles him. Cast Regular cast *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Diggory Compton - Eric Potts *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Scooter - Sushil Chudasama *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Keith Appleyard - Ian Redford *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Yana Lumb - Jayne Tunnicliffe *Lena Thistlewood - Maria Charles *Mr Wong - Daryl Kwan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and front bedroom *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *Rosamund Street *Wong's Chippy *Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Caravan Park, Formby Notes *This was the first of three consecutive weeks in which the usual broadcast pattern was amended to transmit two episodes of Coronation Street back-to back, though not as one continuous hour-long instalment. This was to lead the two episodes into ITV1's Celebrity Love Island and boost its ratings. This first episode of the evening was transmitted, as usual, without cast or production credits but with a caption which read Coronation Street continues in five minutes. Transmission of this first episode of the evening took place at 8.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Claire's first day as a bus driver doesn't go as well as she hoped; tensions continue to simmer between Leanne and Danny; while Norris, Blanche and Rita try speed dating. (The magazine published one synopsis to cover the two episodes.) *Viewing Figures: 9,720,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns